Songfics: Glee Edition
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: yup PJO songfics.. with only glee songs! More to come ;
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! It's Songfics: Glee edition! These fics are only Glee songs! Cool, huh? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Glee… yet. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Lean on Me

Percabeth (Some Lukabeth)

POV: Annabeth

I always relied on Luke. He was my big brother and, for a time, my first and only crush. He was there when I was hurt, crying, and in any pain. I always pictured Luke, Thalia, and I living a big happy life as a big happy family. Sure it sounds cheesy, but true. Now he is with the titans, and for a while, I had nobody to trust. Then Percy came. It took a while for me to give him my trust. I just wasn't ready for more hurt. Soon I told him some of my secrets. After that, we saved the world together I'm even the anchor to his mortal life. He gave up immorality for me. Now as I'm saying "I Do" I know I could never be this happy with Luke.

You Keep Me Hangin' On

Thuke

POV: Thalia

I'm fighting Luke to the death on Mt. Tam. I never thought I would say that. He's trying to get me to join the titans but that would never happen. He said it could be like the old days, the days where we were running around. Sure that sound's like fun, but I know he'll never love me. He just wants to use me to help him raise his perfect "Lord Kronos". I'd never do that so I kicked him off the edge of the mountain.

Jessie's Girl

Tratie

POV: Travis

Stupid Jessie. He's my half brother, and one of my best friends but then he went and stole Katie Gardner from me. Ok, so we weren't dating, but I know that he knows that I like her. I see they way they look at each other. It isn't full of love like the way I look at her, but apparently I'm not crush worthy. I just wish I could have her, because I love her.

Endless Love

Percabeth

POV: Aphrodite

I squealed with joy as I looked down at my new favorite couple kissing. The war was over so now the happy couple could let the love bloom. I could tell that neither one of them wanted to pull away but the daughter of Ares and all of the pother campers had to ruin it. "Well, it's about time!"

"Oh come on! Is there no Privacy?" said an annoyed Percy.

"The love birds need to cool off!"

Then Connor Stoll decided to join the fun. "To the canoe lake!" They carried the new couple to the lake and dumped them in.

I could tell it was the best underwater kiss ever.

You can't always get what you want

No relationships, Sorry!

POV: Annabeth

Hubris. It was my fatal flaw. And it was a pain in the butt. I wanted a lot of things. I wanted to rebuild the world. I wanted to get my parents back together. I wanted to get Luke to come back. I wanted my own quest. I wanted to be the best fighter. I wanted to be as wise as my mother. I wanted things to be perfect. I knew that was impossible, but it never stopped me from wanting it. But one thing's for sure: I had what I needed.

**That's all for now, I'm hungry! I want to try something. If you read all of my authours notes, write "I'm a Gleek!" In the review! Well, review, and I'll give you cookies. Come to the dark side, I'll give a cake. MWHAHAHAHAHA! No seriously, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yay! An update!**

**Everybody: FINALY!**

**Me: It's been one day **

**Percy: So?**

**Me: I take it you don't like Glee?**

**Percy: I do, but. Ugh whatever.**

**Me: Haha! I win! **

**Disclaimer: No. Just… no**

Don't Stop Believing

POV: Percy

I looked out at the battlefield and tried to swallow my fear. To bad it wouldn't work. I looked around and saw just flashes of orange shirts. I heard anguished screams from all directions ad I just had to hope it wasn't one of our people. We didn't have a lot of people in the first place. I figured we were fighting a loosing fight. I just wish my 16th birthday would come already. Sure I don't want to die, but I want this to just end. With that thought, I charged.

Beth

POV: Percy

I was sitting on the beautiful beach of Ogigya when I heard an owl. I sighed. It reminded me of Annabeth. I missed her. Not just her, everybody really, but I couldn't get that kiss out of my mind. Why would she kiss me? I didn't have time to ponder that thought when Calypso came. "Your raft is ready. I will miss you my brave one."

Imagine

POV: Calypso

Sometimes I wonder what life would be if there was never any wars. The first thing that comes to mind is that I would be living on this cursed island. I could fall in love with somebody then they would love me back. I knew that was impossible so I just sat on the beach imagining.

Maybe This Time

POV: Annabeth

When Percy came, I didn't trust him because he was a son of Poseidon and I was a daughter of Athena. Then we went on the quest and we became friends. Then, I heard about Luke's betrayal and I didn't trust anybody accept for my mother and Chiron. Then I started trusting people more. Then Percy and I went ion more quests and the entire time I was thinking maybe this time… now that we saved the world and Percy is mine, I know there is no "maybe".

Somebody To Love

POV: Artemis

I didn't become a maiden goddess because I hate al men. Guys are jerk, yes, but I think the real reason was because nobody wanted to fall in love the 12-year-old looking huntress who doesn't spend an hour on trying to look my best. I know it sounds girly, but it's true. Even now, when I am a maiden, I still have schoolgirl crushes; Hermes and even Perseus. Sure laugh at me, but all I say is t he truth. And all I know is that I have no shot at love now.

**Me: Ok! I'm sorry! That last one was WAYYYYYY OOC I KNOW! I'M SORRY!**

**Artemis: How dare you say that! That's not true at all! **

**Hunters: Yeah!**

**Thalia: No offence Lady Artemis, but I thought I was funny.**

**Percy: Yeah, I feel flattered.**

**Annabeth: Stupid Seaweed brain. Do you want to get killed?**

**Percy: Uh, no? Sorry Lady Artemis.**

**Me: Ok while they finish that problem, I have my own. I'll keep doing this but should I do an interview with the demigods fic, a reading the 4****th**** and 5****th**** book fic (if I do that, the I would have them read them before Percy comes to camp so we can tease Annabeth) or the characters finding (again, before Percy comes to camp). Well, review. NO! Artemis! Don't kill him! I might need him!**


End file.
